Welcome to forks
by chrishermione23
Summary: when Hermione moves to forks the summer before sixth year ,she didn't expect to be imprinted by a werewolf or that Ron wants her back. Does she want to Ron.Does she wants to come back to the wizardly. world. Read this to find out
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I hope you like this chapter. I don't own twilight or Harry Potter they belong to J.K Rowling and Stephine Meyer. Please Review this story.**

Hermione looked at her parents astonished what her parents had told her. "We are moving?",asked Hermione. Grangers nodded at her daughter. We are moving to america thought Hermione. How about my studies thought Hermione.

"Mom how about my studies?",asked Hermione. Please don't tell me what I think you are about to tell me thought Hermione. seems luck wasn't on Hermione side and was the one to comform Hermione fear.

"Well Hermione,you are going to study in a local school.",answered . I haven't been to a muggle school since I was 10 years old thought Hermione. How am I going to catch up five years of school thought Hermione. saw the distress on Hermione face.

"We know you missed five years of school so we asked your cousin to help you.",said . No not Jessica anyone but her thought Hermione. "Mom, you know me and Jessica don't get along.",complaimed Hermione.

"Hermione Jean Granger don't you dare whine on me, I know you and Jessica don't get along but please for our sake try to get along.",shouted . Yeah she likes destroying my books thought Hermione.

"I will try to get along with her.",promised Hermione. How am I going to tell Harry and Ron thought Hermione. I can imagine their reactions,Ron will explode with anger and will act like a baby and Harry he will understand thought Hermione.

"Mom when will we be moving?",asked Hermione. So that I can say good-bye to Everyone thought Hermione.

"We are moving three weeks time.",answered happily. I am happy that mom is happy thought Hermione. Now I gotta write a letter to Ron and Harry telling them that I am leaving the country and how I feel about them thought Hermione.

Hermione took out a parchment and quil and started writing to Ron and Harry.

_Dear Ron and Harry._

_Harry and Ron by the time you read this I will be out of the Ron has an emiontional break down this was not my parents had been offered to move to Forks in America. I have no choice in this matter so I am going to tell you guys how I feel about the both of with Ron._

_Ron ,I still don't forgive you for what you did to me. You know I loved you so much that its hurts my heart to see you and Lavender together but I want you to know that I am healing.I want you to tell my good-byes to your family._

_Harry,I want you to know that you are a like a little brother that I never had.I want you to know that I will be by your side forever though thick and thin. I hope that you and Ginny are happy together. Did you know that the last time all of us talk was two months ago, I know long time ago but I am informing you this because I can't give you guys any advice anymore . I hope that I will see you guys next summer._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione_

It was now time for Hermione to go to the airport. "So Hermione did you send the letter to them?",asked . Hermione nodded to her parents and informed them that she send it to them yesterday.

The drive to the airport was quiet and Hermione stared at the window thinking about her cousin. Is she the same girl who loves to gossip thought Hermione. The last thing I remember about her was talking about some boy called edward cullen saying how hot he was thought Hermione. Hermione entered the plane and took out a book and read it till the plane landed at their destination. Hermione parents called a taxi as Hermione took the luggage. This town is so green thought Hermione as she looked through the windows in the taxi.

"Hermione dear we are here .",said . Well that was fast thought Hermione. "So where is my room?",asked Hermione when she entered the house. and smiled at their daughter.

"Well princess it is beside our bedroom.",answered . Hermione walked upstairs and opened the door beside her parents room. This is a new life,I won't be Harry Potter best friend or Ron's exgirlfirend and I will be safe here thought least I can put photos of Harry and Ron here thought Hermione as she saw the empty selves.

Hermione laid down at the bed and let sleep consume her. Oh my goodness what is the time now thought Hermione. Hermione ran down the stairs and saw her parents eating breakfast. "Good morning Hermione.",greeted .

"So what is in the agenda today?",asked Hermione. I hope I can caught up five years worth of education thought Hermione. gave her daughter a smile before answering her daughter question.

"Well you're going to spend time with your cousin.",answered cheerfully. Hermione frowned at the thought of spending time with her cousin. Luckily didn't see the gave a pleading look at her father begging him to save her. I can't help you mouthed "If you want I can drive you to her house.",said

"Mum, I think I will walk to her house after all it near by.",said Hermione. Hermione went to her room and changed her clothes. Hermione walked towards her cousin house,Hermione felt nervous to see her cousin since the last time they saw each other was two years ago.

Hermione saw her cousin house and knocked at the door. "Oh Hermione it good to see you.",said Emily Stantley smiling at her niece. Hermione came in looking for her cousin. "Jessica is still a sleep,mine telling your aunt about what happened with ron?",asked her aunt.

**A/N I hope you like this chapter,Please tell me if I should continue with this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews .I hope you like this chapter.I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter it belongs to J.K Rowling and Stephenie Meyer own is a few lines from breaking dawn so I am sorry for the spoliers **

"I don't know what you are talking about Aunt Emily.",lied Hermione. How did she know about Ron thought Hermione. Emily narrowed her eyes at her niece. "Hermione dear you are a bad liar tell me Hermione I promise I won't tell Jessica.",promised Emily.

Aunt Emily might understand what I am going and she always keeps her promises thought Hermione. "I caught him cheating on me with one of my friends.",confessed Hermione. Hermione felt her tears coming. There I said it thought Hermione. Aunt Emily looked surprise at Hermione confession. Poor dear looks like she loved him so much but from I heard from Mary he was man not worthy of Hermione love thought Emily.

"I thought he was the one for me Aunt Emily but I guess I was wrong.",sobbed Hermione. If I ever meet this boy,I will personally kill him for hurting my niece thought Emily. I honestly perfere my own niece then my own daughter thought Emily.

"Hermione he is an idiot for cheating on you,you are prettier then the girl he cheated on.",said Emily. She is wrong if I was than he wouldn't cheat on me thought Hermione. Emily saw Hermione looking doubful on her."Hermione dear you are a beautiful girl.",said Emily.

At that minute Jessica came downstairs saw her mom and her cousin talking. "Hi Hermione what are you doing here?",asked Jessica.

Is she forgetful or dumb thought Hermione. "You are tutoring me remember Jess.",answered Hermione sourly. I wonder what is her problem thought Jessica and she was about to ask until her mom gave her a look that say don't ask. I will find out soon thought Jessica.

"Come upstairs mione and we will get started with your tutoring.",said Jessica. Who knew high school work was easy thought Hermione after three hours. Hermione is a genius,you will never know she went to a magic school thought Jessica.

"Thank you Jessica for tutoring me.",said Hermione smiling at her cousin. "No problem Hermione and I got to go and meet Mike see you.",said Jessica. At least she got a boyfriend thought Hermione. I think I will go to the book store thought Hermione.

"Hermione dear do you want me to take you anywhere like for example the beach,Library or home ?",asked Emily. Knowing her she will want to go to the library but it would be good for her to go to the beach thought Emily.

Come to think about it the beach will be nice maybe I can make some friends there thought Hermione. "Can you take me to the beach Aunt Emily?",asked Hermione. "Sure dear let me change and I will drop you there.",said Emily. It seems that aunt Emily never got over the divorced thought Hermione looking of the photos of her aunt and uncle.

"Hermione are you coming?",asked Emily. Hermione snapped out of her dream state. "I'm coming.",said Hermione. Hermione entered her aunt car. "So Hermione have you been to la push beach?",asked Emily as she drove to La Push beach.

"No,Aunt Emily I never been to La Push beach remember mom never liked going to La Push beaches.",answered Hermione. I never knew why she never liked it thought Emily. "Hermione welcome to La Push.",said Emily. Wow this beach is beautiful thought Hermione as she walked around the beach.

**Jacob P.O.V**

What does leech have that I don't have. Maybe it will be good for me to go to the beach. I walked to the beach. I am starting to understand Leah bitterness of Sam imprinting. I bumped to something it must be small and I saw that I bumped into a girl.

I apologized , "I am so sorry." and I helped her I saw her chocolate brown eyes. I felt that everything that made me who I was my love for Bella - my love for my father, my loyalty to my pack, the love for my brothers, my hatred for my enemies, my home, my name, my self - disconnected from me in that second -snip, snip, snip- and floated up into space.  
I was not left drifting. A new strong held me where I was. Not one strong, but a million. Not strings, but steel cables. A million steel cables all tying me to one thing - to the very center of the universe.  
I could see that now - how the universe swirled around this one point. I'd never seen the symmetry of the universe before, but now it was plain._  
_The gravity of the earth no longer tied me to the place where I stood_,_It was this girl here that held me , I had imprinted on this girl . I looked closely at the had wavy brown hair ,a button nose that was cute and her eyes was the warmest chocolate colour eyes I ever saw.

"It is okay I was not looking where I was going.",said the angel. "My name is Jacob Black what is your name?",asked I hoping to find out my angel name. The angel smiled at me and answered, "My name is Hermione Granger."

Hermione what a perfect name for my angel. "So do you come here often?",asked I. "No I am new to Forks but if there were many hot boys like you than I will come here everyday.",said Hermione. Hermione blushed at what she had said. It was cute the blushed on her face,I hope she comes everyday.

**Hermione P.O.V**

I can't believe I said that to him. I don't normally say that to a person,this man can make me say something embarrassing. "So you are coming here tomorrow?",asked Jacob. "Maybe or maybe not Jacob.",answered I. "I hope you come tomorrow.",said Jacob. I definitely hope mom will let me come here.

I suggested, " Maybe we can hang out tomorrow if I had time."

"Yeah I will show you around the beach.",said Jacob. Is this a date no it can't be a date a man like him will already have a girlfriend. "Sure see you soon Jacob.",said I. Aunt Emily honk telling me to come in. "See you soon Jacob.",said I.

"I am coming Aunt Emily."said I as Aunt Emily honked again. I entered the car and Aunt Emily smiled at me and asked, "So meet any boys?",asked Emily. I blushed at my Aunt and nodded. She smiled at me and said, "I won't tell your mother about the boy as long as you can help me in the shop."

I smiled at my Aunt. I whish I was Jessica her mother is so nice. "Deal.",said I. I wonder how is Harry and Ron did they get my letter.

**At the Burrow (Ron P.O.V)**

"Ron and Harry, you got letter from Hermione.",said Mom.I wonder where she is she was supprose to come here yesterday. Maybe she didn't come because I cheated on her with Lavender. Harry started reading the letter out loud for everyone to hear.

I got to convince her to come back here. "Well it is for the best.",said Mom. I glared at my mother. "Why is it for the best mom?",asked Ginny. We can protect her and her family,I knew I hurt her but I didn't knew it was this bad for her to do to this. "Lord Voldemort will want to attack her family,if they had stay here Ginny.",said Harry.

I am going to Forks as soon as school is supprose to be here with me. I know what I did was stupid. "Ron,I know what you are thinking don't do this.",said Harry. How will he know what I am going through. "Harry I love her and it hurts me to see her gone.",said I. Harry laughed at me. What is so funny about this.

"If you loved her Ron you wouldn't have cheated on her with Lavender,I didn't talk to her because I was afriad of her reaction.",said Harry. He was right but I still need to convince her to come back here.

**A/N I hope you like this chapter please review and please tell me your thoughts about this chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I hope you like this chapter.I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter they belong to Stepheine Meyer. Please review this chapter. _Italics_****are the wolves thought.**

"Princess how was the tutoring ?",asked John."It was great dad.",answered Hermione who was thinking about Jacob. Jacob look like a nice person who can never break someone heart thought Hermione.

"Where are you going Dad?",asked Hermione when she saw her Dad wearing a suit and a tie."Well your mom and me are going to Port Angeles for our anniversary.",said John . How could I forgot their anniversary,I will make it up to them next week when I have more money thought Hermione.

"Dad tomorrow I might go to the beach is that okey?",asked Hermione. Please he say yes thought Hermione. "Sure princess but you have to ask your mother about that.",informed I was afraid that he would say that , please mom is in a good mood thought Hermione. Just then came in. "Hermione how was the tutoring?",asked Mary . How many times must I say that it was fine thought Hermione. "It was great mom.",answered Hermione.

"Mum can I go to the beach tomorrow?",asked looked at her daughter and shouted, "Hermione Jean Granger what had I told you about going to the beach.",said . I was afraid she will say that thought Hermione bitterly. "Dear I think it will be a good idea for her to go.",informed . sighted and said, "Alright Hermione as long as you come back before supper."

"Dear we should go.",said who looked at his watch. They went to the car and Hermione was left alone in the house. Hermione saw an owl. What does Ron wants now thought Hermione as she took the letter from Pig. Hermione gave a treat to Pig.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Please forgive me for what I did an I am sorry for ignoring you.I know I don't deserve your forgiveness for cheating on you with Lavender but we can start all over again please Hermione come back and we are meant to be together and you belong to me. _

_Sincerely,_

_Ron._

Who does he think he is thought Hermione.I will never forgive him for what he did thought Hermione.

_Dear Ronald,_

_I can never forgive you for what you did to me. You are happy with Lavender,I saw it in your face and don't even try to denied it can never be in a relationship because I don't want to date an unfaithful boyfriend.I hope that you and Lavender are happy now and by way Ronald we don't belong together. _

_I belong to myself Ron. I am no one woman and your mistake was one of the best mistake you ever made._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione._

**Jacob P.O.V**

I am hoping for Hermione to come tomorrow. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes they looked sad as if her heart was broken by someone. "_Jacob have you imprinted?" asked _Embry. I forgot that I was in my wolf form. "_Yes, what made you think that.",answered I. "You were thinking like Sam with Emily" ,answered Leah bitterly._ "_Three of you check the borders now to see if the leech is here.", said Sam._

"_There is no sign of her here.",said Leah. _I ran to the other side and found a sickly sweet scent. A vampire had been here._ "I found her scent here.",said I. If she come and kills Bella,I can never forgive myself._

**The next day**

Hermione woke up early. Mom and Dad are not yet awake thought Hermione as she walked downstairs. Hermione saw the time on kitchen wall. I better go but before I go,I will write a note to them telling them where I will be thought Hermione. Hermione wrote the note and left going to her aunt shop.

"Hermione dear you are early.",said Emily as she put the clothes on to the rack . "I know Aunt Emily as I will tell you. Mom and me got into a fight about me going to the beach.",said Hermione. Emily looked at her niece. I think I should tell her the truth of her mom fear of the beach. "Your mom had been afraid of the sea when your uncle Jim died.",said Emily.

"How did he died?",asked Hermione. All I know is that Uncle Jim died when mom was ten years old thought Hermione. "It was my fault really.",sobbed Emily. Hermione looked at her aunt with an worried expression. "I was swimming in the sea and your uncle followed me,he didn't know how to swim and I couldn't save him.",cried Emily. That is why mom is afraid of the sea thought Hermione.

"Thnk you for telling me the story Aunt Emily.",said Hermione. The door ringed and Hermione saw one of the most beautiful had pale skin,golden eyes and deep purple shadows under her eyes as if she had never had any sleep and she was short probably 4 feet and she was thin to the extreme, she was like a small pixie. She had large eyes and long, delicate eyebrows. Her hair is cropped short, spiky, and deep black.

She is not human and I think I saw her type but where did I see her type before thought Hermione. "It is nice to see you again Alice.",said Emily looking nervous. "Nice to see you again too .",said Alice. Aunt Emily is nervous around her thought Hermione.

"Aunt Emily I think I will leave now if it is okay?",asked Hermione. Emily nodded at her niece. "Bye Hermione I will see you tomorrow.",said Emily.

Hermione left her aunt and took a cab to La Push. Hermione saw Jacob waiting for her. "Hi Jacob how did you know I was coming here?"asked Hermione. "I was hoping you were coming today,",answered Jacob. Ah he so sweet unlike Ron thought Hermione. "So Hermione can you tell me more about yourself?"asked Jacob.

"My name is Hermione Granger. There is nothing special about me. I am sixteen years old, I used to live in London. I went to a borading school in Scotland. Now you tell me more about yourself Jacob.",answered Hermione.

"There is nothing special about me. I am sixteen years old.I have two older sisters Rachel and Rebecca.",said Jacob. He is sixteen thought a surprise Hermione. "I know I don't look older then twenty five.",said Jacob grining at Hermione surprise look.

"Would you like to go to the cinema with me ?" asked Jacob. "Are you asking me out on a date?"asked Hermione. Jacob blushed and shooked his head. "If you want it to be because I think your heart got broken by someone.",answered Jacob.

How did he know about my heart being broken thought Hermione. "Yes I think as friends.",said Hermione smiling at Jacob. "So I pick you up tomorrow at eight.",said Jacob. "You know Jacob you are so sweet unlike my exboyfriend.",said Hermione suddenly. Why did I said that thought Hermione. Jacob smiled at Hermione. "It's okay Hermione you can tell me about him later.",said Jacob.

"Well I better go Jacob before my mom blow a gasket.",said Hermione. "Why not I drive you home.",said Jacob. I really need to go home in an hour. "Thanks Jacob I owe you one,",said Hermione. Hermione followed Jacob to his truck.

"So where do you live?"asked Jacob. "Well I live beside the Swan residence.",replied Hermione. Jacob nodded. "So Hermione what do you think of Forks?"asked Jacob as he drove. Are all men like this thought Hermione. "It felt like I never left London.",answered Hermione. Jacob looked surprised. "How so Hermione?"asked Jacob. "It always raining like London but if there was prize for the greenest place than this place takes it.",answered Hermione.

Jacob laughed at at least someone is laughing at my jokes thought Hermione smiling at Jacob."Is this your house?"asked Jacob stoping at her house. "Yes,this is my house and Jacob thank you for the great time.",answered Hermione. Hermione kissed Jacob on the cheek. Hermione ran to her house. Jacob touched his cheek where Hermione kissed. I feel like I am getting closer to her thought Jacob.

Jacob drove home thinking about what happened. Hermione saw a note from her parents telling her that they went out and her food is in the microwave. At least mom rememebered to give me a note thought Hermione as she heated the food. After she ate all of her food and bushed her teeth,Hermione went to bed.


End file.
